Of Lunar Wings and V-Wheels
by NaturallyDark
Summary: My name is Darkrai, and someday, I'll find my place in the sun – er, moon! But for now, I have to deal with a loony Cresselia, a macaron-eating prick, and senior citizens! In the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Darkrai's struggles to find his purpose are not without the complications of idiots and unfair circumstances. Not living up to the stereotype of 'evil' is getting tough.


**I love the Pokémon darkrai. It's in my username and everything. I even like that darkrai from Mystery Dungeon, even if he's totes evil. But, like all the other 'bad guys' in those games, I figured that he needed a back story – a reason for what he's doing. So I'm starting a series of short tales of his everyday goings-on.**

**Tell me what you think of it, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hi! My name is Darkrai! I'm the only pure dark type legendary, whatever a 'legendary' is, which makes me special for some reason. But if I'm so special, why doesn't anybody like me?<p>

I float casually through Treeshroud Forest, watching Pokémon play with each other. There's a trio of ralts chasing each other with sticks, and some houndooms play-fighting, and a couple of cherrims sitting in a tree together. I intertwine my fingers together and close my eyes. It's kind of lonely, being who I am. Even though I'm still really small, people stay away from me, even other dark type Pokémon.

The sun is shining down brightly through the leaves above and I squint. It's too bright for me. Isn't there someplace I can go that's nice and dark and...cold? I'm always sweating for some reason. Arceus, why'd you give me dark purple skin? That's not fair!

"Hello!"

There's a high-pitched greeting from behind me and I turn around. There, floating in all of her pastel-coloured glory, is a queer creature. She kind of looks like a blue, pink, and yellow ducklett with smaller feathers, and she's got these odd pink glowy rings on her back. In short, she looks really weird.

"Hi!" she greets again, tilting her head forwards in what I guess is supposed to be an endearing way. I'm not used to people actually talking to me, so for a moment, I don't know how to reply.

"Uh, hi," I try, looking at her cautiously.

"My name's Cresselia!" she squeaks at me, extending a pink hand-ish thing. As I said, she looks weird. It's kind of hard to describe her. Whatever. Figuring that she's friendly, I stick out my own hand and shake. Her grip is pretty weak.

"I'm Darkrai." There's not much I can say about myself. Almost everyone knows me. I'm not surprised when she gives me a knowing smile.

"I've heard about you," she says. "So I was wondering...do you want to come play with me?"

That's something I've never heard. I blink, wondering if this is a dream, then nod eagerly. "Yeah, sure! What do you want to play?"

She floats forwards and taps the most prominent red spike on my chest, then skitters backwards. "Tag! You're it!" She then turns tail and flees through the forest.

I grin and follow her. She's fast, but I'm fast, too. Eventually, I corner her by some trees and tag her back. Then, she chases after me.

Before I know it, the sun is going down and the light of day is fading. I lead the chase out of the forest and wait for Cresselia by the entrance. She goes in for a tag but notices that I'm not trying to get away anymore.

"What a pretty sunset!" she comments, smiling. "So I guess you don't want to play anymore?"

I shake my head. "But it was a lot of fun," I tell her. "Thanks for playing with me."

Cresselia nods, then looks out at the clouds. They're light and puffy, and tinted blue and pink. They kinda look like her. "Maybe, Darkrai..." she begins nervously, "...can we play tomorrow, too?"

"Sure," I say, shrugging. "Wanna meet by Apple Woods?"

"Yeah!" All of a sudden, she throws her arms around my shoulders and hugs me tightly. Before I can react in any way, she lets go of me then flies off. What a weirdo. Who is that duck, anyways? I'd never seen a cresselia before. Maybe she's a legendary, too?

I float off back into Treeshroud Forest. I've always liked how wide the paths in here are. It's so easy to get around. It's also easy for Pokémon to remember where I hang out so they can avoid me. I find my clearing and lay down on my bed of leaves. It's only spring, so it sometimes rains, but my spot is always nice and dry.

I close my eyes and soon drift off into sleep. What kind of dream shall I have tonight? The one great thing about being a darkrai is that I can make up my own dreams. Sometimes, I dream about food and sweets. Since I don't have a mouth – thanks, Arceus! – I've never tasted anything, nor can I smell anything. How fair is that? And then I can't even have friends because people don't like my species!

Tonight, I begin with a dream of a carnival. I heard that there used to be lots before the humans died out, but now there's just one on some other continent somewhere. I picture myself on one of the rides, flying up and down a track in a little box with wheels.

"Wow, this place is great!" says a familiar high-pitched voice. I look back, and I realize that my ride now has more boxes trailing behind mine. And Cresselia is in one of them.

"What are you doing in my dream?!" I yell over the wind. She just giggles and shrieks excitedly as we go down a high hill.

"You can't be here!" I snap, and the carnival disappears. Now we're in a black space – a whole lot of nothing, ready to be sculpted into a dream.

"Aw, it's all gone!" Cresselia flies about, looking dismayed. "Oh, but I have an idea!"

Suddenly, the blackness turns into something totally different. Oh, man, there's a lot of pink. Like, a lot. It's some sort of cutesy world with cute little pachirisus and mincinnos and jigglypuffs all dancing around in pink fields and frolicking by pink trees with pink fruits. Cresselia's frolicking along with all of them, and they're singing a happy little song.

I put my hands over my ears and squeeze my eyes shut, then yell, "Enough!" The pink goes away and I carefully open my eyes.

"What, you didn't like it?" Cresselia is trying to look heartbroken.

"No, no, no!" I snap. "Get out of my dream! Please!"

She looks like she's actually going to leave, when she suddenly perks up. "Wait, I know what you'll like!" Now we're in...what looks like Treasure Town, except inside a very big building. And pink. Geez, what's this girl's deal with pink? And all the shops seem to be offering clothes or perfume or cutesy plushies of adorable Pokémon.

"How is this any better?" I demand, crossing my arms.

"We get to go shopping!" she squeals, grabbing my arm. "See, I brought infinity Poké with us, so we can buy as much as we want!"

I look around doubtfully. There doesn't seem to be anything I'd like here, anyways. I'm not much of a fan of 'stuff.' But whatever. I might as well go with her. She seems pretty insistent on invading my dreams.

She stops in every store to look at hats or sample perfumes. Whenever she's not looking, I try adding a TV or something. But she's really powerful, 'cause even my additions are pink and girly. Why are there skinny, pink-clothed humans dancing around with purple ponytas on every channel of my TV?

The dream goes on for forever and when I finally wake up, I feel dizzy and tired. Too much pink seems to be bad for me.

It doesn't help that the first thing I see is a pair of pink eyes.

"So, what do you want to play, Darkrai?" Cresselia asks sweetly.

I begin to realize what a terrible mistake I've made by befriending this loony ducklett.


End file.
